PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Environmental Mutagenesis and Genomics Society (EMGS) was founded in 1969 to provide a forum for the establishment and support of scientists in the field of environmental mutagenesis. The mission of the Society is (1) to foster scientific research and education on the causes and mechanistic bases of DNA damage and repair, mutagenesis, heritable effects, epigenetic alterations in genome function, and their relevance to disease, and (2) to promote the application and communication of this knowledge to genetic toxicology testing, risk assessment, and regulatory policy-making to protect human health and the environment. For the past 45 years, EMGS members have made many of the most important discoveries pertaining to the mechanisms of the induction of mutations, the roles of DNA repair defects and resulting mutations in toxicology and disease susceptibility, and the challenges of assessing risks from environmental exposures to mutagens. Recognizing the importance of its diverse mix of professionals to exchange ideas and the latest experimental findings, the EMGS held its first meeting in Washington, DC on March 22-25, 1970, and has continued this tradition by providing a venue for these professionals to meet annually. Each year, the EMGS Annual Meeting Program Committee strives to represent the full spectrum of strengths of the Society, encompassing most of the areas of current research that converge on the issues of environmental exposure and how cells and organisms respond to such challenges. In this proposal, we are requesting funds to defray part of the expenses for 2014- 2018 EMGS Annual Meetings. The 2014 Program Committee has arranged for an outstanding and expansive scientific program that consists of a workshop, symposia, and platform and poster sessions. A meeting highlight will be the 45th Anniversary Session featuring senior speakers partnered with early career scientists to provide a perspective on the research areas that are the foundation of the Society. In addition to the scientific program, the Annual Meeting will convene meetings of the nine Special Interest Groups (SIGs) that represent the diversity of the Society.